His Angel
by TheCreativeOne17
Summary: Joan is asked to return a bible and befriend the owner. Joan gets awhole lot more then she bargained for. She finds out this christian girl helped out Kevin when he was in the hosptial.
1. Default Chapter

Mondays, who really appreciates the day. You come from the long and awesome weekend. Sleeping in till noon and partying till early morning. Hanging out with your friends that you don't get to see during the week because your teachers give you piles of homework. You get close to that special someone and before you know it, its Sunday and your mom is yelling at saying get to bed.

Joan Girardi, half asleep, let her head rest on her boyfriend's shoulder as they walked to first hour. He was talking with his assistant Stevie Marks about the expo they displayed over the weekend. From what she heard, it sounded like a success. Normally, she would have gone to support Adam, but work demanded every minute of her weekend.

As she groggily walked, Joan stumbled over a small book. After cursing, she leaned over and picked up the burgundy leather book. She looked inside of it, the pages looked burned. A name was scribbled inside, _Miranda Irene Caress our baby girl. _

"Could you return that to her, for me Joan?" a voice from the front asked.

Though her boyfriend and his assistant didn't realize she had fallen behind Joan walked over to the voice. It was a young cute guy. Oh no, God had become another hot person. This one was wearing a jock coat and some preppie Abercrombie and Finch clothes. He stood at his locker fiddling with his blonde hair.

"Wow, God seems a little vain today. Trying to make more people like you?" Joan offered.

"I'm a jealous god, Joan. I love being loved and loving the unloved. That's what I want you to do with Miranda, I want you to meet her, and love her." God said slamming his locker.

"Love her...like be her best friend?" Joan asked.

God just walked away and waved his annoying not-going-to-give-you- more- information wave. Joan growled as the last bell rang. Angrily, she stormed to class.


	2. Meeting Her

The cafeteria was filled with hungry teenagers. The place was completely packed out and the lines were incredibly. For once Joan was grateful she had gym only because the gym was right across from the café and she would always been one of the first ones in line. As she walked with Adam and Grace to their usual spot, she saw on one table a pile of books and folders. One folder in big colorful letters said Miranda.

Joan proceeded to sit down at her table but sat where she would see Miranda and befriend her by letting her sit by her. Then a group of cheerleaders came by the table Miranda had her stuff. They both sneered as they read the girl's name. Thinking they could sit wherever they wanted, one of them shoved the stuff off. Joan sat with her mouth wide open in disbelief that they would do that.

What was more breath taking is when poor Miranda found out she had been kicked out of her seat. She had dark coffee colored eyes and her jet black hair reached down to her the middle of her back. She wore a dark red turtle neck and khaki pants. She picked her up materials off the dirty ground and looked around nervously for a new seat.

"You can sit here Miranda!" Joan called.

Miranda looked towards her with a surprised look on her face. She slowly walked over to the table Joan sat at and asked;

"Are you serious?"

"Completely. Take a seat." Joan said with a nod.

A smile lit up Miranda's face. She placed her books down and took her lunch out of her back pack. The rest of Joan's friends stared at her curious of the new comer. Joan slapped Adam against the head.

"Introduce yourself!" she snapped.

Rubbing the back of his head, Adam stretched his other hand out "I'm Adam Rove, boyfriend of the abusive girlfriend."

Miranda smiled again shaking his hand, "I'm Miranda Caress and sorry for the abusive girlfriend, they can be a pain."

Adam turned and stuck out his tongue at Joan, which lead to him being slugged in the stomach. As he winced pretending to be hurt Joan continued introducing all her friends.

"That's Grace, my geek brother Luke, Stevie, and Friedman!"

As Miranda followed the faces of the introduced, she somewhat recognized Luke. She had seen him in the hall a few times, but she remembered him from somewhere else.

"Nice to meet you all and thanks for letting me sit with you…I've been going here for three months now and I haven't sat with anyone!' Miranda confessed.

"Hey, you can always count yourself as welcome at this table." Joan told her.

Miranda nodded with tears beginning to fill in her eyes. She looked down ashamed and quickly wiped them away before they would escape. "Thank you…ugh, I don't even know your name."

"Joan Girardi." Joan proudly said, she took a bite of her salad and then asked, "What do you have next semester?" she inquired to Miranda only because the entire school body would be changing classes that Monday.

"Oh um…" Miranda closed her eyes and scrunched her face, "Trigonometry, AP History, AP Chemistry and Writing Composition."

"Man, someone sounds quiet smart. You're like a girl after Luke's own heart." Joan claimed.

Luke looked up sheepishly, "Yeah, I guess so."

Everyone continued eating but this time more quietly. Around ten more minutes left till the end of lunch, Miranda jumped out of her seat randomly. She quickly gathered her books and before she ran out of the room, Joan asked.

"What's wrong? Miranda you look like a grasshopper just slipped down your pants."

Miranda laughed, "No, I forgot. I have to go take my medicine, I'll see you guys later."

"Wait Miranda, will you meet me by the school sign after school?" Joan called.

"Sure. See ya." Miranda nodded and then she rushed out of the room quickly.

Joan forced her memory to remember wear she was meeting her. The rest of lunch was quiet again. Something about Miranda was different. She had like this brightness to her and Joan couldn't figure it out what it was. But whatever it was, it had been very intriguing.


End file.
